


Sixty Years? Already?

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Series: Lost in Translation [8]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, T'Ashalik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek offers a translation of his own on a very special day.</p><p>Written by T'Ashalik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixty Years? Already?

NEW:  Lost in Translation Series:  Sixty Years? Already?

By: T’Ashalik

Sa/Am

Rating: G

Summary: Sarek offers a translation of his own on a very special day.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately – they’re not mine, and I make no money from this.

A/N: thank you Selek for the Beta reading.

 

2288 – Ariolo Homeworld – Late evening

 Sarek sat in the office of the guest suite, completing a counter-offer for a trade negotiation with the Ariolan ambassador for improved pricing on the export of topaline ore. Upon completing the document and transmitting it to his colleague, Sarek sat back and mentally cleared the list of items he must attend to this day.

 His work efforts had been particularly expedient, as his highest priority was to complete a translation for Amanda on this most important day: their 60th anniversary. By his calculations, he could send it via subspace and she would receive it as she rose for her coffee at first light. She would call it romantic, but he simply believed it to be an appropriate expression of his thoughts. He reviewed it once more before composing a short message and sending it to her.

 2288 – Vulcan, D’H’riset – Early morning

 Amanda lay sprawled out in their bed, defying the alarm clock and wallowing in the sheets. As much as she loved sleeping with Sarek, sometimes it was nice to take up more ‘real estate’ than usual.

 Sleeping with Sarek had some pretty nice perks: he was incredibly warm; he rose at the same time each day and was much more pleasant than her clock; and, well, they enjoyed each other’s close proximity quite frequently. She giggled at the last thought and finally sat up, stretching slowly. She stood in front of the window and looked out upon the Llangon Mountains in the far distance.

 Amanda walked quietly through the house and into the kitchen.  She brewed her coffee and prepared breakfast. She was sitting at the table and had just popped a piece of globe fruit in her mouth when the comm-unit chimed an incoming message. She accepted the message and read it.

 

_My Cherished_ T’hy’la _,_

_Today is a significant day in our marriage, and it is only logical to acknowledge its importance.  Sixty years is not the longest recorded marriage, but the quality of our interactions with one another have in my opinion, been most satisfying. I thank you for them. I regret I am unable to share today with you personally. Perhaps we may postpone our celebration until I return?_

_Sarek_

 

My Thoughts, (from Coda) by Octavio Paz

 

Perhaps to love is to learn to walk through this universe.

_Ashau_ _oren-tor im-roi-tor fra’nash-stukhtra sos’eh._

To learn to be silent like the Eridani Teak of lore, to learn to see.

_Oren-tor nam-tor ralash-fan spo’sha’for T’Kethtra – oren-tor gla-tor._

Your glance scattered seeds, and planted a tree.

_T’du_ _glazhau sak-tor nei – heh kast-kau lap._

I talk because you shook its leaves.

_Stariben_ _nash-veh fayei du hutau tish-veh mor-lar._

 

She sat staring at the screen, dumbfounded by her most logical husband. She did not know how he found the ways, but he could logically justify his way out of a paper bag if he tried hard enough. She read the letter and poem again drying tears from her eyes, and sent the most appropriate response she could find.

 2288 – Ariolo Homeworld – Later evening

 Sarek completed his meditation and preparations to retire. He sat at the table on the small balcony of his bedroom and nursed a cup of hot tea. As he rose to retire for the evening, he heard the comm-unit chime. He accepted the message, pleased to see it from his wife.

 

_Sarek_ T’Ashayam

_I cannot thank you enough for the beauty of this poem, as it is a most logical and rational expression of your mind and I am grateful for it, as I am for you. Sixty years? Has it really been that long? I know it has, but it seems that time passed much faster than I was prepared for it to. I have finally completed my translation of the poem by T’Valdena. I only hope I was able to honor her words. I look forward to your return,_ adun _._

_Amanda_

 

_Ya'akash_ _Nash-veh Skasu Yuzhat Ashaya T'Nash-veh k’T’Valdena_

"Deal Gently With My Love"

 

_Sporun_ _T'Valdena t'koveh nahp t'ashaya:_

The Maiden exclaimed with her voice of Love:

_Uf_ _vaksuric t'dular kashek – weh-lo'uk ha'ge-Nevasa – mak nikhlar t'nash-veh!_

How majestic is your countenance – more beautiful than the light of Nevasa - delight of my eyes!

_U'vlitaya_ _nar-tor katra t'nash-veh, t'du-polau fundauik k'tun._

In ransom for my soul, you received me well and treated me hospitably.

_T'du-ashaya_ _t'nash-veh taluk, namautau ek'kosular._

Your love for me is wonderful, surpassing all other women.

_Di'kizh-tor_ _ashaya t'dular, nash-veh gluvan fonn'es, k’diwa t'nash-veh t'ek'sasular!_

In return for your love, I have shown my faithfulness, My Beloved, of all other men!

 

 


End file.
